Astina Calfuray
This Tribute is property of Nott Noir. Do not use without permission. '''Name: '''Astina Calfuray (meaning: Angel of Blue Violet Flower) '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''11/12 '''Age: '''18 '''Weapon: '''Poison, Dagger '''Appearance: '''Astina is a dark-skinned woman with long, curly brown, almost black hair. She has dainty features but a face that shows that she is wise beyond her years. She is skinny, but not as skinny as the rest of her district. She has dark red eyes which can easily be mistaken as brown. '''Strengths/skills: '''Plant Identification, Stealth, Pain Tolerance '''Weakness(es): '''Swimming, Climbing '''Personality: '''Astina is ambitious, loyal, determined and mysterious. She is intelligent and knows how to act. She is also shown to have great love to her master. She has a thick deep accent that all in her district called beautiful. '''Backstory/History: '''Astina was a young girl snatched from her tribe in South America. She was raised in the jungle until she was 9, and then captured and taken to Panem on a large ship. The conditions were dire and she was lucky to live. She was sold in an auction to a rich peacekeeper man who lived in District 11 named Jacob. She was given a bed to sleep in, and she played with his daughter often. She was confused and angry and constantly asked for her mother, and went on a hunger strike. After 9 days, she ate. It was explained to her she was a slave, something she did not truly know. She was raised as the daughter of the family's personal servant. Her master, her name being Yilissa, being a very kind girl, she wasn't treated as badly as the people out in the fields of District 11. She didn't go to school like some of the privledged kids did, instead, she was to run errands, seek out work, and serve Yilissa. On her 14th birthday she gained an apprenticeship at a local apothecary. The old woman who ran it taught her about herbs, grains, medicinal plants, edibility, and how to make medicine from them. The old woman had a secret though, and once Astina witnessed a particularly shady customer buy a particularly shady substance, the old woman shared her secret with the young girl. Astina was then taught the other side of apothecarian medicine. The deathly, mystical side. A side atoned to witchcraft, almost. She learned how to make deadly poisons, numbing substances, Ritualistic items that were used by the old woman's ancestors to do ancient deeds. This art form stood the test of time, and now Astina was on her way to mastering it. She would make deliveries of these special poisons and substances in the dead of night, earning a steady pay (which her master family albeit took), she learned quickly what she was doing, but she enjoyed it. Astina and the old woman became very close, as the old woman was a slave once before in her life before earning her freedom, and she said she would pay for Astina's freedom when she reached the age of 19. As required, all children under 19 were required to participate in the annual Reaping. Astina was forced to take some tesserae, but not enough to threaten her life. Yilissa never took tesserae, but was just unlucky enough to be reaped. Fearing she would be killed by her master if she did not volunteer for Yilissa, she did just that. Her master nodded to her in approval, wishing her a good luck. When she said her goodbyes, her "family" thanked her for being so helpful and Yilissa thanked her for being her "best friend". She often thought how these people could not grasp the fact they had taken her whole world away, but she ignored that. The old woman promptly told her she knew enough to win the games, and was plenty intelligent enough to do so. That lit a fire in Astina, a fire to win. '''Interview Angle: '''Astina will show off her "exotic beauty", as her Mentor called it, and captivate the audience. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Astina will grab whatever she needs is nessicary, using her better judgement as to not put herself in danger. '''Games Strategy: '''Astina will lay low with or without her alliance, She will use her knowledge to her advantage. '''Token: '''A tribal pattern bracelet. '''Height: '''5'8 '''Fears: '''Astina fears failure and death '''Alliance: '''Astina will align herself with a strong group, otherwise she will stay alone. She doesn't need anyone dragging her down. Astina Calfuray.png|Lunaii AstinaCalfuray Real.jpg|Real AstinaCalfurayAnime.jpg|Anime Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 11 Category:District 12